


Just One More Kiss

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared drives Jensen to the airport for a reluctant goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Kiss

**A/N** Written as a request for fan fic based on a post on [spn-gossip](http://spn-gossip.livejournal.com/14521.html?thread=106212537#t106212537)

It was so early in the morning it was almost late at night; Jared stood in the bathroom and looked at hollow eyes and thick stubble. He yawned and fumbled for his toothbrush before turning on the tap.

“You don’t have to take me you know.” Jensen appeared behind him wearing nothing but sweatpants and Jared forced his eyes open so that he could admire, just for a moment, the beautifully defined chest, flat stomach and tempting happy trail. “I could have easily caught a cab.”

“I want to,” it was a simple statement and Jared hoped that Jensen could hear the honesty there. “It could be sometime before . . . ,” his voice trailed off and he made a concentrated effort to brush his teeth, his eyes stinging even in the muted light of the bathroom.

“It’s only a few weeks before the first con.” Jensen moved swiftly and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, warm and damp from their bed. “Gritted teeth,” he said with a laugh.

“I hate hiatus,” Jared sighed and spat into the bowl. “I wish we could just stay here.”

“It's look a bit suspicious.” Jensen was trying to cheer him up, his voice holding all the false jollity of a cheerleader attempting to gee-up his team. “If we stayed here all summer.” He shrugged, “Gotta' be seen to be doing the circuits, gotta' be seen with our significant others.”

“You are my significant other.” Jared turned around so that his back was against the cold porcelain of the sink. “You know that, don’t you?”

Green eyes softened considerably; Jensen moved even closer and put his arms around Jared’s waist. Jared ducked his head immediately, burying his nose into the juncture between Jensen’s neck and shoulder. It was uncomfortable but Jared could smell sweat, sex, cologne and Jensen and it made him feel warm inside, the heat of Jensen’s body pressed up against his own, the two of them wrapped up in a cocoon, safe and secure.

“Don’t get maudlin on me Jay.” Jensen leant forward and dropped an almost chaste kiss on Jared’s mouth. “I need to see those dimples – need a nice image to keep me going.”

“I just miss you.” Jared rubbed his eyes and pulled Jensen up close again. “It just doesn’t seem the same without you.”

“We’ve got Europe to look forward to.” Jensen rubbed his hands up and down Jared’s arms causing the younger man to shiver. “See the sights of Rome together.”

“Yeah, not that we can be seen together though.” Jared’s mouth turned down. “I wish we could be a proper couple you know – wish we could just walk through the streets of Rome holding hands, buying cheap souvenirs, eating ice cream.”

Jensen huffed out a gentle laugh.

“Eating ice cream, huh, Sasquatch? Very romantic.”

Jared laughed back although it was weak and forced.

“I’d better get dressed,” he said, “don’t want you to miss your flight.”

“No.” Jensen’s expression was a mixture of exasperated fondness and regret. “Wouldn’t want that.”

****

Jared brought the SUV around and loaded Jensen’s cases into the trunk. The flight was early enough and he hoped that they would miss the usual airport photographers that hung around Vancouver airport. The sun hadn’t risen as they pulled out of the drive and Jensen leant his head against the window watching the houses blur past them, memorizing the familiar sights, knowing it wouldn’t be that long before they were back here preparing for Season 7.

“Seems like an eternity now though,” Jared said and Jensen grinned thinking how in sync they were, how Jared was virtually reading his mind.

“You’ll feel better when you fly out yourself.” Jensen patted Jared’s bicep, a gentle gesture. “See your mom, the dogs, your brother and his family,” he deliberately avoided mentioning the wives and – for that – Jared was grateful. He didn’t hate Gen – he just felt tied by her and he wished that he had never agreed to do this, wished he had the sac to just say something.

“Hey.” Jensen squeezed his arm then. “No more misery, baby. It is what it is, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jared could see the bright lights of the airport come into view and he slowed down as he pulled in past the barrier and into the parking lot. “So.” He swallowed trying to hold back the stupid tears that were stinging the inside of his lashes. “See you in a few weeks.”

Jensen leant over and pulled Jared to him; he nuzzled at Jared’s jaw for a moment and licked a long stripe down his elegant throat, fingers tangling in his long hair.

“Yeah, keep in touch.” It sounded so fucking impersonal and he hated it. “Send lots of texts and e-mails.”

“Of course.” Jared watched as Jensen opened the passenger door and got his luggage from the trunk. “I’ll see you in Rome, right?”

“Yeah, already counting the days.” Jensen slammed his door shut and walked around the side of the car. He stood for a moment watching the planes and then he turned and gestured to Jared who immediately opened his window wide. “I love you,” he said and he saw the color rise on Jared’s high cheekbones, saw the swift flash of pink on tanned skin. They didn’t say it very often, didn’t need to but somehow – right here and now – it seemed the right thing to do.

Jared smiled then; dimples and white teeth. His hair was still sticking up and his eyes shadowed, stubble almost long enough to be considered a beard. Jensen grinned, thinking that Jared was, possibly, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, grateful that – even though it was painful at times, God had given him this wonderful gift.

Jensen bent down and as they did every morning before Cliff collected one of them up for shooting or when one of them had an appointment that the other couldn’t attend – he leaned through the window and kissed Jared on the mouth, their lips meeting, the kiss swift and chaste but so full of affection and worship that no one could fail to miss its meaning. Neither of them spoke but Jared was smiling and Jensen was grinning and – suddenly – Rome didn’t feel quite so far away.

Jensen didn’t turn back until the airport doors swished open but he could still see the distant shape of the SUV and he knew that Jared would sit there and wait until he knew Jensen’s flight had taken off, that Jared would watch every plane. He grinned again and lifted his hand in a salute even though he knew Jared would never see him from here, then, he put his hand to his mouth and blew just one more kiss.

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Just One More Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174373) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
